Traps In The Woods
by adromir
Summary: -COMPLETED!-Sequel to 'The Evil Bride'. Hunting traps were found littered in the woods of Mirkwood. Can Legolas do something about them? What if he get caught in one of the traps himself?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer ; Tolkien is not mine. I just wish it were, though.  (I dream of Legolas everyday! Wow!)**

**Adromir is baaaaack!!!!!!!! To those of you who gave me wonderful reviews for _The Evil Bride_, THANK YOU ! I still can't stop smiling (I'm pathetic, I know!). Anyway, this is the sequel that you guys keep asking for. I hope it will be as good as my previous fiction. Enjoy!**

He tugged at the binding chain around his wrists. It would not give, no matter how hard he pulled with all his might. He started to scream in rage then, cursing the lady witch in several languages. Blood poured like water from the welts all over his body and pooled at his feet. She sneered to his face, smiling that evil smile, her eyes glinting red in the dark. Taking out a dagger, she stabbed him in the throat, again and again. He can't breathe, he can't think. He can only screamed…

                Legolas instantly woke up, jackknifing in his bed. His trembling body was drenched with sweat. He hugged his knees, lowered down his head and told himself to breath deeply. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale_. After a few minutes, his rapidly beating heart had calmed down somewhat. "Not those nightmares again," he said softly. He felt himself started to shudder in uncontrollable fear and horror.

"Enough! I would not let you take control over me!" Legolas fumed, getting out of bed. He went to open the balcony door and stepped outside. The morning breeze cooled down his unnaturally fevered skin and brushed through his long golden hair. From there, he can see the whole view of the garden. That was where the disaster had started six months ago.

The Mirkwood kingdom nearly perished under the evil clutch of Arulin, a fostered elf from Garmadris, who was supposed to be his brother's intended bride. Legolas nearly lost his life, tortured and abused by the cruel witch. They had lost all hope until help came from Rivendell and Lothlorien. But still, the worse of it all, the stone of Manya had been dug out from behind his neck, snatching from him the ability to heal others. Touching the shining stone attached to a thin silver chain around his neck, Legolas sighed. He was once a _manyan_, but not anymore.

Remembering something, he looked up in puzzlement. _Where are the ferrets?_ Usually, they would jump onto his bed at a time like this, waking him up by nuzzling his cheeks with their small furry noses and filling his ears with their cheerful chirps. He had not seen them since yesterday noon, which was unusual. They liked to keep near to him like guardian angels ever since that horrific tragedy…if they were not creating their own mischief somewhere else that is. 

He turned around when a knock came at the door before his brother, Keldarion, entered. "What are you doing at the balcony? You are supposed to be downstairs hours ago."

Legolas frowned. "Should I?"

Keldarion shook his head. "You forgot, don't you?'

"Forget about what?" Then he slapped his head when he remembered his promise to his father, the king, to attend an early morning sword practice in the courtyard.  "Ai! I forgot! Is he mad at me?"

Keldarion chuckled. "Furious is more like it. Not because you didn't come down, but mostly because he had lost the bet. I knew you would miss the practice. Now I have acquired his favorite falcon!"

"What?! Don't tell me the Rivendell twins' betting sickness had rubbed onto the both of you!" Legolas cried out in shock, staring open mouthed at his brother. Still laughing, Keldarion lowered himself onto his brother's bed, folding his arms behind his head. "More or less. So, you just wake up, hmm?"

Legolas sat down on the bed beside his brother, staring at the open balcony door. "I missed my wake up call," he said. "Have you seen Foolish and Idiot?"

"Those two damn pets of yours? No, I haven't seen them. Where are they?"

Legolas glared at his brother. "I would not ask you if I know where they are, now would I?"

Grinning evilly, Keldarion kicked his brother off the bed. Legolas landed on the floor with a thud. He immediately got up and advanced towards his brother. "Why you…!!!" A round of wild wrestling erupted. The disappearance of the two ferrets was temporarily forgotten.

**************

Legolas was trying very hard to hold back his yawn. _This has been going on too long! Ai! I'm bored senseless!_ He glanced at his father; the king was listening with full attention to an elf's report. Thranduil was not actually pleased to see his youngest child that morning. "You overslept? Is that a good trait of a prince? Abandoning your sword training is one thing, Legolas. Being sloth is another," he had scolded, and added in an afterthought, "And you cost me my falcon!"

They were now in the Mirkwood throne hall. The elves of Mirkwood were taking turns to see their king to report to him of their problems or complaints. It was a routine task for Thranduil for he held court council once in a week. Legolas found it utterly dull, though. He'd rather spend the time up in a tree, dozing. But as the king's son, he had no choice but to attend through the whole thing.

Legolas felt his eyes grew heavier-lidded than ever, nearly nodding off. Then his brother elbowed him in the ribs. He jerked upright and glared at Keldarion. _Stay focus_, the crown prince mouthed, grinning in amusement. _Go throw yourself over the cliff!_ Legolas mouthed back. Keldarion laughed, attracting glances from the others.

Then, a commotion came from the hall entrance. Three woodland guards entered, one of them was cradling a bundle in his arms, heading straight for the throne. They bowed to the king, their faces solemn and grave. "My lord Thranduil, we brought you an ill news."

Legolas straightened, apprehension suddenly ran up and down his spine. Keldarion and Thranduil were already at attention, preparing to hear the worse. "What is it?" Thranduil asked impatiently when the guard hesitated, glancing nervously at Legolas. The younger prince knew that he was not going to like the news.

"On our patrol, we found several hunting traps in the woods. It was not there when we last checked last week." Murmurs of shock and disbelief erupted from everyone present. The Mirkwood elves never had the need to use hunting traps before. Thranduil frowned. "Whose traps were those? What are they doing in our realm?"

"We do not know, my lord. But some of the guards are still scouring the area, looking for clues and destroying the rest of any traps that we had overlooked." At this, the guard paused, glancing at Legolas once more. "I'm afraid, that's not the only reason we're here." The guard came forward towards Legolas, knelt down on one knee and held up the bundle to the prince. "I'm sorry, your highness. We found them already dead in the traps."

Legolas's swore he could feel his heart stopped. Even before he pulled away the cloak that covered the bundle, he knew what he would find. Sure it was; Foolish and Idiot lay lifeless against each other inside it, their bodies bloodied and cold. 

Hugging the bundle to his chest, Legolas staggered backwards, stunned and speechless. He was subconsciously aware of Keldarion steadying him. He looked up to his father's dismayed face and Keldarion's sympathetic one. Then, without a word, he stumbled out of the hall.

**TBC….**

**Before you guys say anything, let me tell you this…Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! I know, I know, I shouldn't have killed those two ferrets! Some of you are attached to them already. But I know how it feels to lose a pet and this is a kind of a special dedication to him. (_Bye Hitam, I love you_!)**


	2. 2

Thank you for the reviews! And thank you for not killing me! I know you guys are angry with me for killing Foolish and Idiot, though. I'll make up to it, I promise. Read on…

"Where's your brother?" Thranduil asked his elder son. Keldarion pointed. "Somewhere up in that big tree. Brooding." 

"How long has he been there?"

"Since after the funeral, which means this morning."

The king sighed. "You know how to make him come down?" Keldarion turned to his father and smiled sadly. "Apart from shooting at him…no." 

The two ferrets were given a proper burial considering how dear they were to Legolas, being the prince's pets and all. Also, the elves could not forget the animals' heroic deeds in helping the royal family to escape from the witch's captivity by providing the key to their cell. Foolish and Idiot were such pests to the Mirkwood household; stealing the food, munching on the king's pillow, running under the ladies skirts and such; but still, they were adored for their charming antics. Legolas never experienced the lost of his loved ones, so he took their death very deeply. The Mirkwood elves could only felt for their beloved prince in sympathy, hoping he'll recover from his grieve.

Sighing again, Thranduil called out, "Legolas?" No answer. Only the sound of the night breeze singing in the air can be heard, like a lament to the two adorable creatures.

Legolas heard his father's call, but he was not ready to answer. _No, not yet_. He was still trying to accept the lost of his friends; the agonizing feeling was very alien to him. His mother died while giving birth to him, so he never knew the hard outcome of death then. But now, everything was so painful, nearly unbearable. Never would he hear their silly noises again, never would he feel their nuzzling noses against his cheeks. 

He didn't know how long he was in that tree, but when he looked up, it was already dark. He spent the day without shedding a single tear, just like yesterday noon after they'd brought Foolish and Idiot home. _But why does my heart felt like it was shredding to pieces. Why can't I cry to make it better?_

Getting up to his feet, he jumped nimbly from branch to branch, though his steps lack its usual joyfulness. For no apparent reason, he found himself landing gracefully onto his father's balcony. Opening the balcony door, he walked in. The king's chamber was empty; he must still be downstairs having dinner. Taking off his soft boots, Legolas lowered himself onto the huge bed.

And that was how Thranduil found his youngest child; curled up in a fetal position, fast asleep. He looked so angelic that way, with his long hair fanned out like spun gold. His chest rose up and down steadily, his arms hugging a pillow like it was a lifesaver.

Slowly and silently, Thranduil sat down on the bed beside his son, staring at Legolas's tranquil face all the while. The king reached out to stroke his son's hair, but retracted his hand reluctantly. He had not the heart to wake the prince; so peaceful Legolas looked in his sleep. Dragging a big chair near to the bed, the king settled himself comfortably and dozed off.

**************

_No, not again!!_ Legolas wanted to scream but no voice came out. He was bound in chain again, his body all sore and bloodied. But this time, he was forced to watch as Arulin grabbed the ferrets by their ears and smashed them repeatedly to the hard wall, again and again and again. With blood sprinkled out from their shattered skulls, Foolish and Idiot could only make tiny sound of distress. Then they went silent, no more life within them. Legolas found his voice then. "No, Arulin! Stop!!!!"

"Legolas! Wake up, my son. Wake up!" 

Legolas blinked and stared into his father's bewildered face. "Father?" he croaked, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

Thranduil cocked his head to the side, smiling faintly. "What am _I_ doing here? This is _my_ chamber if you must know." Legolas looked around in surprise. "Yeah, right. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

The king looked deeply into his son's silver eyes and saw terror and sadness there. "You were having nightmares?" Legolas lowered down his head, suddenly feeling so ashamed of his weakness. Thranduil cupped his son's chin and gently raised the prince's head until their eyes met. "How long have you been having them?" 

The prince looked away, too disturbed by his father's keen eyes. "Quite a while," he answered shortly.

"Since _that _day?" Knowing which horrific day his father was referring to, Legolas nodded hesitantly. He then asked, "Father, when mother died, how did you feel?"

For a whole minute, Thranduil was stunned into silence. Lady Marwana's death happened 2,500 years ago, but it felt like only yesterday to him. Actually, the loss was still too painful to bear, but the child looked so much like his queen that the pain lessened somewhat. Thranduil only need to look at Legolas's face to cure his longing for her. His son's question brought back those tragic memories of the day when Legolas was delivered into this world.

It was a difficult birth; Legolas was born prematurely. The midwives can't stop the heavy bleeding, and they nearly lost the baby too for he was so tiny and weak. In the end, only the baby survived, while Marwana departed that very night. Thranduil could still remember how he cried for days, ignoring his realm, ignoring Keldarion and his newborn son. The baby was yet to be given a name.

Then Keldarion came to him, cradling his baby brother in his arms. "Father, my brother needs a name. Are you going to name him or shall I?" 

Thranduil looked at Keldarion's determined eyes. The boy was only 1,000 years old, only an adolescent, but wiser than he should be. Drying up his eyes, the king asked, "What would you like to call him?"

"Legolas, the green leaf. He will be our hope and future, never easily defeated, always stands strong like the magnificent trees in the woods, and beautiful like the nature," Keldarion answered whole heartedly. Thranduil was humbled to hear those words. Keldarion had just lost his mother, but the boy accepted it maturely, even tough his young heart was bleeding inside.

Gathering his two sons close to his heart, the king whispered, "Then Legolas it is."

"Father?"

Thranduil was startled out of his reverie when Legolas called him. He turned to look at his son's questioning eyes, and smiled. "When she died, I felt like dying too. I'm lucky I still have you and Keldarion, for you are my joy and light. I'll never be in the dark as long as I have you both."

"Then I will get through this? This agonizing pain within my heart?" Subconsciously, Legolas touched his chest, tears started to flow from his eyes. 

Nodding, the king grabbed his son into his arms, hugging him comfortingly. "Yes, my son. You will in time. This I promise you." They stay that way for quite a long time, with Legolas pouring out all his heartache and sorrow in heavy tears like he'd never done before. 

Alas, the nightmares didn't return that night.

**************

Legolas went missing the next day. He was neither in the king's chamber nor his own. He was not inside the palace walls or within the area. Keldarion found out later that Legolas's favorite bow and quiver of arrows, as well as his twin blades, were also missing.

Shaking his head at his brother's restlessness, the crown prince went downstairs for breakfast. Inclining his head, he found that the morning was too quiet, not like usual. No cries of outrage, no shocking scream, no laughter, no chirping sounds…Keldarion rubbed a hand over his face. _Valar! I'm going to miss those blasted creatures! _

He was about to enter the royal dining hall when a maiden came forward, informing him that guests from Rivendell had just arrived. "The twins?" Keldarion rushed to the receiving hall.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" The two sons of Lord Elrond smiled to see him. They exchanged greetings in their usual exuberant ways, hugging and backslapping.

"I'm glad you received my message. I never thought you would get here this fast, though," said Keldarion, only half aware of another person accompanying the twins.

"Legolas is our friend, Kel. He doesn't need to grieve all alone," Elladan said, looking around. "Where is he?"

Keldarion sighed. "He's missing. Again. He keeps doing that these days, vanishing without telling anybody where he'll be."

The other person came forward then, pulling down the hood of her cloak. "No greetings for me, Keldarion?"

Keldarion stared open mouthed. "Arwen?" he looked her up and down. She was more radiant than ever. "What are you doing here?"

Elrond's only daughter looked him directly in the eye. "Is that your way in asking me to leave?"

"What? No! What made you think that way?"

Elladan and Elrohir were looking at this whole scene in amusement. They were whispering now, heads closed together. The only word that could be heard was, "Deal!" No doubt they were scheming a bet.

"Why didn't you come to my wedding…I mean, there was no wedding…but…Valar, Arwen! You know what I mean!" Keldarion was stuttering like a fool, much to the twins' great amusement. He glared at them.

"Do you think I will be happy to come to your wedding after that day you burned my hair?!" Arwen said indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest, raising her eyebrows in challenge.

Keldarion rolled his eyes. "That happened 1,000 years ago! You still having grudge about it?"

"Definitely! My hair was never straight again!" Arwen took a deep breath and calmed down. "Anyway, I just returned from Lothlorien. I heard all that had happened from my grandparents, how Legolas nearly died. I need to see him myself to be sure he's all right. He is, isn't he?"

Keldarion could only smiled sadly. "He was strong, very resilient considering all those terrible things that had been done to him. Yet, I can sense his restlessness and inner turmoil. He has been hiding his nightmares from us all. Now, this thing happened, I'm not sure how he's taking it this time."

Arwen looked beyond the opened door. "If I knew him correctly, he'll be out there deep in the woods, looking for answers."

TBC… 


	3. 3

**Thank you! Thank you! Nice reviews! Do you want me to babble on? No? Okay, read on!**

Legolas pushed a tree branch out of his path, his keen eyes surveying his surroundings, his ears alert to every sound. He was near the edge of the Mirkwood forest; his steps brought him nearer to the rocky terrain of Misty Mountain. He had been in the woods the whole day, and the sun was about to set down. _I'll return home after I make sure there's no trap left_, he vowed, and kept on walking.

A few hours ago, he'd encountered the woodland guards. They were surprised to see their prince all alone without any escorts while he was obviously still grieving. "Your highness! We never expect to se you here."

"How's your patrol? Find anything?" Legolas asked, hoping that the guards had found any clues of the traps' owners.

"Not yet, your highness. No one comes to claim the traps, though we've waited for two days now. But we have destroyed every trap that we could find," one of the guards informed him. Yet Legolas was still not satisfied; not until he had searched the area himself. He had never expected Foolish and Idiot would venture this far into the woods, and no one knew what would happen if any of the Mirkwood elves come across a deadly trap unsuspected.

When he reached the foot of the mountain, it was nearly dark. Legolas looked up. He can't even see the summit. As he started to turn around towards Mirkwood though, his sharp eyes caught something unusual. A thin line of thread was strung taut about one inch above the ground. Cautiously, he approached it. He didn't dare touched the line, knowing that he'd found one of the hunting traps. 

Picking up a long stick, he crouched down and poked at the thin line with it. The thread snapped and with a loud whoosh, a wooden spike rose up from the bushes. If Legolas had stepped onto the thread just now, he would end up with the spike buried deep in his ribs. 

He stared at it in puzzle. The contraption looked quite large to be a mere hunting trap. From the wounds on Foolish and Idiot, he'd deduced that the traps would be much smaller than this. _What are the hunters hunting anyway?_

He found several more similar traps and destroyed it. Most of them were situated near the foot of the mountain. Legolas took a different path on his way back, making sure he would not miss any one of them. He encountered the last one under a big oak tree, the thread running taut between two bushes. Like before, he used the stick to disarm the trap. But instead of a spike came rising up from the bushes, a spear came flying towards him from the front!

Legolas realized his error a little too late. He jumped out of the way, but not fast enough. The spear hit him in the thigh, plunging through the skin and muscle. The sudden force slammed him to the tree trunk. He was dazed and confused for a few moments, before the agony crept over him.

Gritting his teeth and cursing himself for his own stupidity, he grabbed the spear and pulled. When the spear came out, his blood flowed heavily like waterfall. Again he cursed himself for being so careless. Tearing his sleeve, he wrapped the cloth around the wound tightly, staunching the bleeding. Ironically, it was the same thigh that Arulin had stabbed six months ago. 

Pulling out the chain that held the stone of Manya from under his shirt, he whipped his head about, looking for any water source. The healing stone only worked with natural water, the way his own blood had flourished its magical power while he was still a _manyan_. He remembered coming across a stream on his way here. Grabbing his bow that had been thrown away earlier and using it as a crutch, Legolas limped painfully forward.

He must have been stumbling not more than half a league when suddenly, his sense picked on something strange. Frowning, he stilled himself and tried to determine the direction it had came from. He heard nothing although he can feel the presence coming nearer and nearer. Nicking an arrow to his bow, he stood at ready for any threat and danger. He was alarmed though when he felt himself getting more and more lightheaded due to the blood lost. 

He forced himself to stand upright, yet can't stop himself from swaying as waves of nausea washed over him, signaling his ever weakening body. To his horror, he lost his balance and went face forward to the earth; the arrow in his bow flew aimlessly into the dark. He lay there unmoving, slowly losing his consciousness. 

The last thing he saw before he passed out was the fierce expression on the face of the approaching short and stout figures…the dwarves.

***************

Arwen smiled when she read the markings on the headstone. "_Here lies Foolish and Idiot. Pests, Friends, and Heroes. May the Valar protect them_." She turned to Keldarion. "Very nicely put, Kel."

Keldarion looked at the still fresh mound of earth and grinned. "It was the king's idea. They loved to hit on his nerves, but my father adores them anyway."

The four of them stood silently in the royal graveyard, paying respects to the two small creatures that had brought much joy (or chaos, whichever you prefer) to the Mirkwood realm.

A sudden gust of wind rustled through the trees above. Keldarion looked up, suddenly uneasy. Arwen and the twins exchanged glances with one another, noticing the way the wind sighed and whimpered. "Kel?" Arwen called out, knowing that the Mirkwood crown prince could understand the message of the wind.

"It's telling us something." Kel turned to his friends. "Something bad had happened to Legolas!"

**************

When he came to, Legolas was instantly aware of the painful jostling against his injured thigh. He then realized he was flung carelessly over a shoulder of a very stout dwarf. Because of the dwarf's short build, Legolas's own legs nearly brushed the ground. 

In retaliation, the elf yanked at the dwarf's hair while at the same time his uninjured leg lashed out and hit the dwarf in the groin. With a loud "Oof!!", the dwarf released his hold on Legolas, and the elf prince tumbled to the ground. He instantly got to his feet, and took up a defending stance. He eyed them warily. They were ten in all, armed with axes and blades, looking very strong despite their height.

"Seize him!" One of them, obviously the leader, ordered. They attacked him all at once, diminishing Legolas's attempt to escape. He punched one dwarf in the nose, elbowed another in the chest. He'd managed to knee the next one in the stomach when they kicked his wounded thigh. Legolas cried out in pain before he tumbled to the ground once more.

The dwarves were onto him immediately, sitting on his back and legs, holding him immobile. Legolas would not stop struggling. With his free hand, he yanked hard onto the beard of a nearest dwarf. The dwarf howled in pain. Grabbing his axe, the dwarf slammed the blunt edge at the back of the axe against the prince's temple. Legolas saw stars before his world turned black.

"Tie him up! We cannot have him escape!" The leader yelled. The other dwarves followed his orders. They bound Legolas's wrists and ankles before they carried him away.

In their haste, they did not saw the broken chain still attached to the stone of Manya, which glowed faintly in the dark under some brambles…

**TBC….**

New pets for Legolas? Hmmm…I'll see what I can do… 


	4. 4

**I may sound like a broken record by now but…THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! **

**He! He! I know you're still angry with me for killing those adorable ferrets. Sorry. Hmmm, whose turn is it to get dead now?**

"I cannot come with the three of you? Why?" Arwen asked indignantly, hands on her slim hips.

"Well…because you're…err…a female," Keldarion said lamely. The twins were snickering by now. They were immensely enjoying Keldarion's difficult plight.

"Female? What's that suppose to mean?" Arwen advanced towards the Mirkwood prince, her hips swayed provocatively. Keldarion gulped. "Err… no insult, Arwen, but I…we…Elladan! Elrohir! Say something!" Keldarion looked at the twins in desperation.

The twins burst up laughing then. "What he's trying to say, Arwen, is that he thinks females are weak," Elrohir said, a big goofy grin on his face.

"What?!" Keldarion was alarmed. "No! Arwen, it's not like that. Don't listen to him!" The twins were not helping any. Keldarion wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole! He was reluctant to have Arwen along in their search and rescue mission because they didn't know the extent of danger that Legolas had stumbled into. He didn't want her to be harmed. She's an elf princess, not a warrior, only a…well, female.

"Oh? And what do you really think of me, Kel?" Arwen came closer, looking at him eye to eye. Keldarion was actually sweating. He stared at Arwen's beautiful eyes and couldn't come out with the best excuses. "Arwen, I know you are well trained in sword play and very fast with your bow…"

"But?" She cut in, smiling sweetly. Keldarion got tongue-tied. The only thing that his mind could decipher was that Arwen was getting lovelier than ever. "You're too beautiful…"

"Excuse me?" Arwen raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't mean that! No! I meant it actually…well…"

"Why don't you just tell me that you are a male chauvinist pig? I will understand that much easier," said Arwen before she turned and moved back towards the palace grand entrance. She paused at the door. "Oh Kel, don't be surprise if this _female_ come and rescue you one day." She then turned serious. "Be careful, all three of you. Bring back Legolas home safely."

Keldarion and the Rivendell twins got onto their mounts and headed for the woods. Keldarion can feel the twins' amused stares digging at his back. He whirled on his seat and snapped, "What?!!"

The two brothers were grinning. "We didn't say anything," Elladan replied innocently. Elrohir's lips were twitching, though. Keldarion sighed and turned to the front once more. "You better not. Not a word about her, you understand me?"

"Who? Arwen?" said Elladan.

"What is it about our sister that got you acting like a fool, Kel?" Elrohir added.

"Will you both shut up? We have Legolas to worry about, not my relationship with her!" Keldarion yelled. Then he closed his eyes, and sighed. "Forgive me. I know you were trying to distract me from my worries of my brother. I thank you both for coming with me."

Elladan reached out and patted Keldarion's shoulder. "It's all right, Kel. We understand. Your father still wants to go looking for Legolas himself, but at least Arwen will be there with the king to detain him."

"Yes. No one can get pass Arwen if she wouldn't let it. She's that intimidating, believe me," Elrohir said. The group moved on in companionable silence. Then Elrohir broke it when he said, "So, what kind of _relationship_ you have with Arwen, hmm?"

Keldarion groaned.

*************

Legolas was dragged out of the dark abyss of unconsciousness by a big amount of pain; pain in his thigh, pain in his skull, and everywhere inside of him. When he tried to move, he found out that he couldn't. His arms were bound behind him, his legs immobile; and he was lying on the cold hard ground. He knew without looking that his bow, quiver of arrows and his blades were gone. 

His blurry vision cleared then, and he saw that he was deep inside a cave of some sorts. He trembled. He hated caves! Caves brought back those dark memories of being Arulin's captive in the Mirkwood dungeons. _I must get out of here! _He pulled at his bonds. The coarse rope was too strong, though. _And the dwarves know how to tie a knot! Ai! _

While he was still struggling with the bonds, several dwarves appeared. Legolas looked up, showing no fear or terror. "What do you want with me, _dwarves_?"

One of the dwarves, the leader from the woods, came forward and backhanded the prince. Legolas's head snapped to the side. He started to taste blood on his lips. He carefully turned to glare at the dwarf. 

"Silence!" The dwarf shouted. "Do not speak when you are not ask to!"

"Tarang, should I get Gloin now?" Another dwarf piped in. The dwarf called Tarang gritted his teeth. "I'll settle this myself."

"But Gloin is our chieftain. You've brought an elf to our cave. He must know about this!"

Tarang whirled towards the other dwarf and growled. "Fine! Bring him! Take your time, though. I want to have a little chat with pretty face here."

After the other dwarves had left, Tarang then knelt down near Legolas. "What are you called?" he demanded. "Speak quickly! Or you'll taste the sharp point of my axe!"

"Your chief would not be too happy if you kill me, wouldn't he?" Legolas quipped. Tarang went ballistic. He shoved the wooden handle of his axe into Legolas's stomach. The elf lay gasping for breath, writhing in agony on the ground. Tarang grabbed his hair and yanked him forward. "Don't play smart with me! Tell me who you are or I'll cut your throat!"

"Hey, go easy on my hair, will you? Why must everyone grab my hair? I swear I'm going to chop it off when I got home!" Legolas was unusually flippant, provoking Tarang to lost control. The dwarf cried out in rage and started to swing his axe down. Now Legolas was afraid that he'd gone too far.

"Tarang!" Someone roared. Tarang reluctantly lowered his axe, his face still tight with fury. He turned to face his leader. "Gloin."

The chieftain of the mountain dwarves came forward and stared at Legolas. "An elf? Where did you find him?"

"We found him deep in the woods, destroying our traps. All of them!" Tarang was still simmering in anger.  He didn't like to be questioned by his superior over his deeds.

"And you brought him here?" 

"What else do you want me to do? Kill him?" Tarang was known to be quite a rebel to the dwarves. He liked to take matters into his own hands without consulting the others' opinion. Gloin stared at him. "You shouldn't have disclosed our cave to him. He might tell his people and they would come here and kill us all in our sleep!"

"Then we will make sure he would never escape, won't we?" Tarang raised his axe again. 

Gloin grabbed his arm. "No! Now that he's here, I want to know why he destroyed our traps." He stood over Legolas, his beefy arms crossed over his massive chest. "Who are you? What are you doing in my territory?"

Legolas scoffed. "_Your_ territory? What are you doing setting up traps in _my _father's woods?"

Gloin frowned. "_Your_ father's? Who is your father? Who are you anyway?"

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil," Legolas said with all the dignity he could muster while lying bound on the ground. 

"The King of Mirkwood?" Gloin's eyes widened. "Of all the…!" He turned to Tarang. "You captured an elf prince of all people! Do you know what his father will do when he find out about this?!"

Tarang was staring at Legolas calculatingly. "If he is what he said he is, we are going to get such a grand ransom for his pretty head!"

"Enough!" Gloin cried out, telling Tarang to snap his mouth shut. Kneeling near Legolas, he asked, "Why did you destroy our traps?"

"It had caused the death of my friends, that's why!" Legolas snapped back. Gloin frowned. "Never had any elf got killed by our trap. What friends are you talking about?"

"A pair of ferrets. They are my pets. They stumbled into your traps two days ago."

"The high prince and his playmates. So pathetic," Tarang chimed in. Gloin glared at him. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Tarang smirked but said no more words. Gloin turned back to Legolas. "Our traps are set for bigger creatures, Prince Legolas. Not for small animals like those ferrets."

"Then who set up those traps in the woods that had killed them? We elves never use traps in our lives." Legolas was angry now. Before Gloin managed to reply, Tarang said, "I did."

Gloin stared at his kin in disbelief. "You? What ever for? I only told you to set the bigger traps for the spiders, not other creatures."

Tarang laughed. "Come on, Gloin. You know we need meat for our food. What better place to hunt other then the Mirkwood forest. Deer and rabbits are in abundance there!" 

Gloin got to his feet and grabbed the collar of Tarang's shirt. "How dare you! Can't you see what you'll drag us into? This elf here is a prince, for crying out loud! We are lucky if his father does not declare war upon our heads. We are no match against their army!"

Tarang looked away from Gloin's furious face, understanding their situation finally. "So what do we do now?"

"Why don't you just release me and we can forget this whole thing?" Legolas said, getting more nervous by the minute. _Spiders? What spiders?_

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Prince Legolas. We need to keep you here until we come out with the right decision," Gloin said, walking away.

"What else do you want to decide? Hey, get back here! You can't keep me here!" Legolas struggled against the bonds hopelessly. "Let me go, damn it!"

Tarang crouched down next to him. "Be quiet! We have enough problems right now, we don't need you to add to it with your complaints!"

"Go to hell!" Legolas yelled.

"That's it!" Tarang grabbed a dirty rag hanging by a hook at the wall and tied it over Legolas's mouth, gagging him. Legolas's curses were muffled by the cloth. He glared at Tarang, promising retribution. 

Tarang kicked Legolas's ribs for good measure. "Now stay there quietly or I will knock you out!" He warned before he strode away, followed by his friends.

A dwarf lagged behind though, staring at Legolas in awe, amazed at the elf's glow that penetrated the darkness of the cave. He looked in wonder at Legolas's shining golden hair and his fine porcelain skin. Obviously he never saw an elf before for he was still young by dwarf's standard. 

Legolas stared deeply into the dwarf's eyes, hoping that the dwarf was sympathetic enough to set him free. But the dwarf whirled and ran after the others. Legolas was left alone in his misery.

**TBC…**


	5. 5

**Hi! Yes, I know. Last chapter lack excitement. It will come up later on, I promise you. Anyway, this fiction is pre-LOTR, so no Aragorn. Sorry. Still mad at me about killing the ferrets? How about if I kill…mm…Legolas? **

****

**_"What?!" Legolas yelled. "You can't do that! I have a contract for…let see…" He looked over his contract, reading intently. "Hah! I have four more stories with you! You cannot kill me until I finished all four of them!"_**

**_"Shut up, or do you want me to gag you like Tarang did to you?" He shut up._**

**Enough joking around! Read on….**

"Forgive us, your highness. Prince Legolas didn't tell us where he'd be going." One of the woodland guards replied. "The last time we saw him, he was heading deeper into the woods towards the Misty Mountain."

Keldarion exchanged glances with the twins. Legolas rarely ventured that far without anyone escorting him. "Why didn't any of you accompany him?" Keldarion asked, frowning in displeasure.

"He wouldn't let us, saying that he prefers to be on his own," answered the guard, feeling slightly guilty. Keldarion shook his head. "That stubborn fool!" Taking a deep breath to calm down, Keldarion said, "We must find him. Fast."

The woodland guards joined their search. Keldarion and the twins had gotten down from their mounts and moved on foot. It will be much easier to track the area that way. 

It was about several hours later as the sun was about to rise when something caught Keldarion's eyes. "What is that thing glowing over there?" They all rushed to it, ever mindful of their steps. It was not good to get caught in a trap at a time like this.

"The stone of Manya!" They exclaimed. Keldarion picked it up with trembling fingers, noticing the broken chain. "This did not fall deliberately." The elves scanned the area with their keen eyes. "Some kind of scuffles had happened here." They spread out to search for clues and found many tracks of boot prints. 

"From the look of it, these prints belong to the dwarves!" Elladan touched one of the indentions on the ground. "What are they doing so far out here?"

"Your highness! Over here!" One of the guards called out from the other side of the area. Keldarion came over and saw the deadly disarm trap. A lone spear lay on the ground, its sharp point drenched in blood. The prince touched the red liquid by his fingertips and knew it had been Legolas's. His fear for his brother's safety mounted in very high degree. "Search the area. The dwarves must have taken him away somewhere," Keldarion said. "If he's still alive," he added under his breath.

*************

Legolas was very much alive, but mad as hell! No matter how hard he struggled, he could not get free of the bonds. The gag in his mouth was making matters worse. It was dirty and oily, sickening him to the pit of his stomach. He could not imagine the terrible humiliation of throwing up all over himself, so he swallowed the bile and took a deep breath, willing his stomach content to settle down.

He started to drift in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he would jerk awake as if pulled by something, and then he would slowly faded to nothingness. He found himself shivering, which was odd; it was not that cold inside the cave, maybe a little chill. _And why do I feel blazing hot at the same time?_

His thigh was on fire. _The wound was not healing properly_, he realized. _Could the spear be poisonous? _There were also sharp pains prickling him from inside his body, signaling him that the feared poison had already spread through his blood system.

Legolas cried out through his gag, demanding the dwarves to return. Only incoherent mumbling sounds could be heard, too weak to be heard by the others. He kept on yelling until his throat ran dry. He suddenly became extremely thirsty. Slowly, he wiggled forward, but was too exhausted and in too much pain to continue the rest of the way to the mouth of the tunnel.

He rested his head on the hard ground, gasping for breath. _The dwarves are not going to let me die here slowly, aren't they? This is definitely _not_ a good way to die!_

***************

They lost the dwarves' tracks at the base of the mountain. No boot prints were visible on the rocky surface, which meant it was not possible to determine the direction that they'd taken. Keldarion had led the group for over a league now. The sun had already risen, washing the woods in beautiful pastel colors. He looked up; his keen eyes desperately looking for further clues to the dwarves, and Legolas's, whereabouts. _How can we go on without any more signs to show the way?_

Keldarion slapped the base of a tree trunk in pure frustration. _This is not what we need! They could not have vanished just like that!_

"Kel?" One of the twins called him. 

"What?" The Mirkwood prince replied without turning.

"Unless my eyes are playing trick on me, I think the stone of Manya is shining brighter than ever," Elladan said, pointing at the said stone tucked at Keldarion's belt at his waist. Keldarion looked down. Elladan was right, the stone was shining brighter than the last time he saw it. He grabbed the stone and walked quickly forward, closer to the mountain. The shine became even stronger.

"The stone must have caught Legolas's presence, like a homing device of some sort. That's why its glow keeps getting brighter and brighter. Legolas must be nearby..." Keldarion whipped his head about, his eyes busy scanning the area. "…but where?"

**************

Again, Legolas was jerked awake from his deep slumber. Someone had come near. Tilting up his head, he saw the young dwarf that had been staring at him earlier was now kneeling beside him. He mumbled through the gag, asking for the dwarf's help. The young dwarf hesitantly reached down and took off the gag.

Legolas inhaled deeply before he croaked, "Water. Please."

The young dwarf was uncertain at first, but then he rushed away. He returned not much later with a water skin. Lifting the elf's head, the dwarf put the mouth of the water skin at Legolas's dry and chapped lips. He drank greedily, nearly choking himself.

"Gimli!!" 

The young dwarf cried out in surprise, so startled he was to hear the sudden booming voice. He immediately released his hold on Legolas's head, throwing the water skin away reflexively. Legolas moaned when his head hit the hard floor.

Tarang came forward, a fierce expression on his face. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Gimli stood up on shaky legs; obviously he was afraid of the much elder dwarf. "I…I was just…giving him a drink."

"Who asked you to?" Tarang was glaring at the young dwarf. "You are such a fool! You are lucky that you're Gloin's son or I will…"

"Or you will do what, Tarang?" Gloin suddenly appeared.  He saw the angry expression on Tarang's face and anxiety on his son's. "What's going on here?"

Gimli lowered his head, staring at his feet. "I gave the elf a drink. Was that a crime?" Gloin's gaze snapped towards Legolas who was lying on the ground, writhing in agony. The dwarf chieftain was actually surprised to see how pitiful looking the elf had become, even though he'd been brought here not more than a day ago. Legolas's condition was worsening very swiftly. Even his glow was now fading upon their very eyes.

Gloin reached down to touch Legolas's burning forehead. He frowned when he realized that the elf was running a very high fever. "He's very ill, father. Are we going to leave him like this?" Gimli found the courage to ask, seeing the concern on his father's face. 

"The spear…it was poisonous…wasn't it?" Legolas somehow got the energy to speak, though his teeth were chattering uncontrollably and his head felt so heavy like a rock. 

Gloin looked the prince over and realized that Legolas's wounded thigh was still not being tended to. "The spear was indeed poisoned, Prince Legolas. I had overlooked your condition and for that I'm deeply sorry. The traps were intended for the spiders, not your kind, and definitely not you." He called for warm water and bandages. "Tend to his wound. Clean it up and dressed it good. I hope it's not too late before infection sets in." Several dwarves reluctantly moved to do his biddings.

"The poison? You also have the cure for it?" Legolas asked, wishing that the dwarves would unbind him. Gloin was silent for a full minute, avoiding from looking directly into Legolas's eyes. "I'm afraid we don't have the cure for the poison, Prince Legolas. We had used the orc's poison, and we do not have the knowledge on how to neutralize it." With that, Gloin walked away, his steps a little quicker, as if running away from his guilty conscience. 

Legolas couldn't help himself but groaned. _That's just great! What have I gotten myself into? Fallen into a trap, kidnapped by the dwarves, bound and gagged, poisoned and infected wound. What else? Beheaded by this dwarf warrior who can't stop glaring at me, licking his chops?_

Tarang frowned in disgust as the other dwarves tended to the prince's injured thigh. Legolas gritted his teeth to prevent himself from making any sound of distress, though the sheer agony from their rough treatment was tearing him to pieces. But when one of them pressed harder than necessary over the wound, he reflexively jerked and struggled earnestly. They worked together to hold him down, one of them even sat on his chest, while another yanked onto his hair and held his head immobile. Legolas yelled in outrage, "Let go, you stupid dwarves! I'll get you for this! Damn you to hell!"

Gimli watched wide-eyed as Tarang grabbed the abandoned dirty rag and tied it once again over Legolas's mouth. "Stay quiet! You're lucky we do not kill you. So return us the courtesy by stop cursing at us!"

Legolas moaned in discomfort, his energy already spent. His limbs were weakening in a rush. He didn't want to, but he felt himself already slipping back into dark oblivion. The last thing he saw was the young dwarf's sympathetic gaze, staring back at him…

**TBC…**

**And that is how Legolas and Gimli first met….**


	6. 6

**Hey. It's me again. (Duh!) Nice reviews! I love it and love you for it! So, you like Gimli? I like him too!!! (Heck! I like every character in LOTR except the baddies! OMG! Didn't I tell you Eomer look hot in the movie?!)**

They found the mouth of the cave not by accident. The stone of Manya had led them to it, glowing even brighter when they reached the cave opening. The opening was ten feet wide and seven feet high, enough for the tall elves to walk in without slouching forward. The only problem was the menacing looking dwarves guarding it, glowering back at them.

"_Elves_!" One dwarf spat. "What business are you here for? Speak quickly before you taste the bitter end of my axe!" The dwarf held up the said axe in warning. 

The elves had already nook arrows to their bows, aiming for the dwarves' heart. "Think you can outrun our arrows, don't you?" Keldarion smirked, grasping his own sword in his fist. "You'll be dead even before you take a step forward, _dwarf_."

The dwarf growled. Ignoring Keldarion's words, he advanced forward in anger, followed by his fellow comrades. "Wait!" A voice came from inside the cave, halting the dwarves. An elder dwarf, obviously the leader of the clan, emerged. He looked at the scene before him, saw the troop of elves, and sighed in resignation. "I knew it would come to this," he said softly, then turned to the still angry dwarf. "Didn't I tell you before, Tarang? This is the kind of conflicts I'm trying to avoid."

The chieftain looked up at Keldarion, noticing the prince's regal persona as the leader of the elves troop. "You are looking for someone, I believe."

Keldarion stared at the dwarf, his eyes glinting dangerously. "And you know who we're looking for. Where is he? What have you done to him?"

The dwarf straightened, a little intimidated by Keldarion's terse voice but proud enough not to show it. "We have done nothing to harm him. He stepped into our trap by his own mistake."

Keldarion strode forward, glaring at the dwarf. "And what business you have that made you set the traps in our woods? What were you trying to create? Open war?"

"We have no intention whatsoever to initiate a conflict with you elves. It was the prince's own misfortune to stumble into the trap that was meant for the spiders!" The dwarf snapped back, his back tense and taut. 

"You can't blame us for the stupid elf's own carelessness!" the other dwarf called Tarang joined in.

"That 'stupid elf' is my brother!" Keldarion exploded. The dwarves went silent, staring at Keldarion in astonishment. They looked at one another in uncertainty, instantly aware of the elves' mounting fury. The strings of their bows were still strung taut, ready to be released. The dwarves knew that they would all be dead even before they could raise their axe.

The leader of the dwarf cleared his throat. "You really are Prince Legolas's brother?"

"None other. If I'm not mistaken, your clan is lead by Gloin, son of Fundin. Will that be you?" Keldarion asked, hoping that they could get over this pointless conversation immediately so they could take Legolas out of this place.

"Indeed, I'm Gloin." Gloin nodded. He saw the prince's eyes keep straying to the cave, searching for his brother's figure. "We keep him inside. He is injured but we have already treated his wound."

"Take me to him," Keldarion demanded. "And do not attempt to surprise us with any sort of offensive attack if you don't want your home swarming with elves warriors!"

**************

Gimli sat beside Legolas's still body, cooling down the elf's burning forehead with a damp cloth. Legolas's raging fever was still rising. The prince was cringing in pain, moaning and groaning. Long strands of golden hair plastered against the side of his flush face. He shivered; sometimes he felt incredibly cold that his whole body shook. Then he would feel unbelievably hot that he cried out, the sound muffled by the gag in his mouth.

Never before had Gimli felt so confuse. He wanted to help the elf. He hated to see the beautiful creature suffered unnecessarily like this. But he also knew about the long time animosity between the dwarves and the elves. He was still very young, only a boy, but he had heard many tales of long ago conflicts between the two sides. He had been raised to think of the elves as the enemy.

Legolas moaned again. His eyes glazed as he stared pleadingly at Gimli. "I'm sorry, Prince Legolas, for I cannot set you free. The other dwarves would not like it and it would only get me into trouble," Gimli said softly, still applying the wet cloths over Legolas's fevered brow. 

Legolas closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He felt so terrible he wished to die. _Why can't they at least untie me? Can't they see? I don't even have the strength to speak! What made them think I could pick myself up and run way? _He drifted off into painful oblivion, and then snapped awake when his ears caught the sound of a familiar voice. 

_Keldarion_?

**************

Keldarion's eyes widened when he saw how bad Legolas's condition was. He whirled around to face Gloin with great fury evident on his fair features. "You said you didn't harm him! But why is he bound and gagged?!!!"

Gloin turned to Tarang, glaring at him in disappointment and anger, knowing that the younger elf was responsible for keeping Legolas that way. Tarang glared back, daring his superior to say anything. Gloin kept his silence. No point in worsening the situation anyway.

Keldarion huffed in anger before he rushed towards Legolas. He stared at the young dwarf who was still tending to his brother with the damp cloth. Gimli halted, and got up to his feet nervously. The expression on the elf's prince was fit to kill, so were the other two elves' behind him.

"Legolas?" Keldarion knelt by his brother, gently taking the gag off Legolas's mouth. Legolas's eyes had fluttered open when he heard his brother's voice. With all the remaining energy he could muster, Legolas smiled and whispered, "Kel." 

Keldarion gathered the limp form of his brother into his arms, nearly crushing him; so grateful he was that his brother was still alive. Elladan and Elrohir helped cut the bonds off Legolas's hands and feet. The crown prince checked his brother's vitals in great worry. Legolas's complexion was deathly gray; his glow grew fainter. _Valar! He could barely even speak!_

 "What...took you…so long?" Legolas asked in a weak voice. He licked his lips, feeling incredibly thirsty once again. The twins laughed softly. "He had a little…err…problem…with our sister," Elrohir said, a tongue in his cheek. Legolas frowned. "Arwen? How…"

"Save that story for later," Keldarion cut in, glaring at the twins. "Right now, you need to be tended to. You look like an orc!" Legolas laughed weakly, before he broke into a spasm of coughing. They stared in dismay when Legolas started to cough up blood.

"I'm afraid…the poison…had consumed me." Legolas indicated his wounded thigh. The bandage was soaked through. Wiping the blood off his brother's lips, Keldarion turned to the silently watching dwarves. "Don't you have any better place for him to lie down?" he demanded.

"Yes. My chamber," Gimli said, ignoring Tarang's and the other dwarves' gaze of disbelief. Gloin stared at his son in thoughtful silence, wondering at the boy's generosity.  _To an elf of all people!_

Keldarion picked Legolas in his arms as he stood up. Then he followed the young dwarf, with Elladan and Elrohir right behind him. The other dwarves also followed, albeit reluctantly.

As soon as he put Legolas on Gimli's sleeping pallets, Keldarion asked for a bowl of fresh water. The young dwarf was ever ready to do the prince's biddings, much to the other dwarves' disgust.  But then they watched in amazement as Keldarion put the shining stone of Manya into the water, flourishing the liquid to shine brilliantly. 

Holding his brother up, Keldarion told Legolas to drink it. Already thirsty beyond belief, Legolas gulped it down. Then he choked when the water went down the wrong way. He pushed the bowl away feebly. 

"Don't stop," Keldarion coaxed. "Finish it."

"No more. I can't." Legolas shook his head, burying his head deeper into his brother's chest. He gasped in pain for breath.

"You have to. Nothing else could neutralize whatever poison you have in your body," Keldarion tried again. "I don't want to force it down your throat but I will if I have to," he threatened. Legolas glared. "Don't you dare."

"Then finish it."

Legolas complied; taking more careful sips this time. The dwarves kept on looking wide-eyed as Keldarion asked for more water to be poured into the bowl. Legolas's head was laid down upon the pillow, a blanket tucked around him. Only his injured thigh was exposed for Keldarion's gentle treatment.

He drifted off into oblivion, but in much lesser pain than before…

**TBC…**


	7. 7

**Again, wonderful reviews, guys! Thanks! And yes, Legolas and Keldarion had a very nice relationship as brothers, like Elladan had with Elrohir. I was inspired by 'The Hardy Boys' series. (I've been reading that book since I was seven!) **

**P/s : When Eomer raised up his sword and cried "Rohirrim!" in TTT, I practically melt in my seat!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But before that, my mouth hung wide open for 15 minutes after they killed Haldir. Why must they killed him??!!!**

"We haven't got many problems with the spiders for many years since the last time we burned its master nest up high in the mountain," Keldarion said, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "So now they've returned."

Keldarion and the twins were sitting together at a round stone table with Gloin and his right hand man. The dwarf chieftain had just briefed them of their troubles with the fierce creatures. "Aye. They've reproduced, increasing in numbers every day," Gloin said as he took a puff from his smoking pipe, much to Elrohir's disgust. He frantically fanned the smoke from his face with his hand, grimacing all the while. Elladan elbowed him in the ribs, mouthing '_Watch your manners!'_

Elrohir glared and mouthed back, '_Why should I? He's just a dwarf!'_

"Many of our people had gone missing, some of them had turned up dead, their bodies mutilated. Walking in the woods is not safe anymore," Gloin went on, oblivious to the twins' silent quarrel. "Our warriors are no match against the spiders' mighty strength. Our weapons are not strong enough, for the spiders have grown deadlier and more cunning than ever! That's why we set up those traps; we've got no other better choice."

"But the hunting traps in our woods? Was that necessary?" Keldarion asked with raised eyebrows. He will never forget the traps that had killed the two ferrets; that nearly led Legolas to his own early death.

Gloin sighed and lowered down his head for a moment, before looking up and stared directly into Keldarion's cobalt blue eyes. "It was a terrible error in my part, Prince Keldarion. I'm deeply sorry for it. Obviously, some of my men did not understand my specific orders," Gloin remarked, glancing at Tarang who was standing nearby. Seething in annoyance, Tarang stormed away.

Keldarion had seen the great animosity coming from Tarang, and just found out the terrible way he'd treated Legolas. He had a very hard time controlling himself from beating the hell out of the dwarf. But he knew that the luxury exclusively belonged to his brother. _Let Legolas have at him when he's back on his own two feet! And I'll cheer him all the way!_

Gimli appeared then. "Prince Legolas has just awakened," he announced. Keldarion and the twins immediately got up and followed Gimli to the chamber. They found Legolas already sitting up, pulling at the bandage. Keldarion slapped his brother's hand away and took over the task of pulling the bandage himself. The wound had healed, not even a scar was evident. Releasing a sigh of relief, Keldarion looked up to his brother. "You're such a trouble magnet."

Legolas grinned. "But you love me anyway." He hugged his older brother. "Thank you for saving my butt. I owe you one."

"You owe me millions! And I'm sure this won't be the last!" They laughed, the twins joining in with their own loud exuberant ways. "Look at you! You've lost a sleeve! I thought this is your favorite shirt," Elrohir teased.

"Well, I guess it is now my favorite _sleeveless_ shirt!"

Gimli stared at the whole scene in envy. He never had a brother; he never had any friends his own age. The elves' camaraderie was very beautiful he wished he could be part of it. Clearing his throat, he came near. 

"I've fixed the broken chain," Gimli said, handing out the stone of Manya to Legolas. He had volunteered to cool down Legolas's fevered brow with the magical water after Keldarion finished tending to the prince's thigh. When Legolas's temperature had gotten back to normal and he was resting much easily, Gimli had taken the stone out of the water bowl and stared at its beauty and magic in wonder. Then he'd noticed the broken chain. While he was sitting beside Legolas, watching over him slept, he started the painstaking task of fixing the chain with his tools.

Legolas took the chain, smiling gratefully at Gimli. "I thank you, Gimli. And not only for the chain, but for your kindness. We've not been introduced properly." He stood up and put his right hand over his left breast, before lowering it, inclining his head. "I'm Legolas, son of Thranduil. This is my brother, Keldarion the crown prince of Mirkwood, and our friends from Rivendell, Elladan and Elrohir."

Gloin stared wide-eyed at Legolas's formal introduction. He extended his own hand, in the dwarves' usual way of greeting. "I'm Gimli, son of Gloin." Legolas took it in his firm grasp, sealing the start of a great friendship of many years to come. 

Gloin and the others stood watching in awe; amazement written clearly all over their face. _Sometimes it take a very young mind to open the eyes of old hearts_, Gloin thought to himself, looking proudly at his son. _Never had I thought my own bloodline would sever the long-time hatred between the dwarves and elves_.

Suddenly, a panic Tarang burst inside. "The spiders! They've returned! They were already at the opening of our cave!"

Everyone moved all at once, rushing out of the chamber, running to the cave entrance. The dwarves grabbed their axes and blades. Keldarion and the twins still have their bows and swords, leaving Legolas staring down at his own empty hands in dismay.

Tarang came to him then, carrying his bow, the quiver of arrows and the twin blades. "I guess you would need this to show us that you're not as pathetic as you look. Don't want to have you lazing around while we busted our ass out there murdering the beasts!"

Staring hard at Tarang, Legolas took his beloved weapons and strapped the quiver and blades to his back. Tarang was turning away when Legolas called him back, "Tarang."

The dwarf turned. "What?"

"Thank you."

Tarang shrugged. "They are useless to me anyway. I preferred my own axe." He started to walk away but Legolas called him again.

"What now?!" Tarang replied in exasperation. 

Legolas had come closer, giving the bow to Elrohir. "I've waited so long to give you this." Without any warning, Legolas's fist came up and hit Tarang squarely in the jaw.

"Oof!!" Crying out, Tarang keeled over backwards and fell down onto his behind.

"Ow!!!!" Legolas grabbed his bruising fist in his other hand. "His jaw is like a rock!"

"Feel better now?" Keldarion asked as Legolas grabbed his bow from Elrohir. Legolas shook his head. "No. I think I've just broke my knuckles!" 

Smiling grimly, they joined the other dwarves into the battle against the deadly spiders that were swarming the area. Tarang followed closely behind, cursing and swearing at a certain golden haired elf.

**TBC…**

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual. (I'm having menstrual pain. Ugh!!!!) **


	8. 8

**Just for fun, guys, these are the 5 hottest fashion statements in TTT ;**

**                5. Eowyn's white gown. (Very feminine.)**

**                4. Arwen's purple gown (Wow! Almost transparent!)**

**                3. Eomer's warrior helmet. (Ooo…slick!)**

**                2. Haldir in red cloak. (He's glowing bright!)**

**                1. Legolas in tights and armour. (Arghh!!! _Fainted dead away on the floor!! My heart stop beating! Am I dead?_)**

**The absolute worse ; Gollum in loincloth!!! (Eeek!!!!!!!!)**

**Oh, didn't I tell you this is going to be the last chapter?**

It was already a bloody battle outside the cave. The dwarves were fighting desperately to chase the spiders away from the cave entrance. The woodland elven guards that had remained outside let loose their arrows in rapid succession, maiming the spiders but unsuccessful in stopping the beasts. The spiders were too many, about more than twenty. Their size was big, about eight feet wide and four feet tall.

Keldarion and the twins swung their swords with all the skill they possessed. They plunged their blades into the spiders' most vulnerable part; the eyes. The beasts screamed but kept on coming, striking with their claws, slashing at will. 

Legolas dove into the fray with his own mad recklessness, jumping onto a spider's back, plunging his blades repeatedly into its thick neck. Ever nimble on his feet, Legolas kept his balance when the beast swayed violently this way and that to throw the prince off its back. Keldarion looked up in horror. "Legolas! Get down from there, you fool!"

Legolas ignored his brother. He would not stop until this one is dead! _You're the reason I lost Foolish and Idiot! You are the one who really killed my friends!!_ The spider crumpled down at last, dying slowly under the afternoon sun.

Legolas jumped down and hopped onto another, brandishing his blades like crazy. Keldarion shook his head at his brother's wild movements, hoping that Legolas would not get hurt in the process. He faced his own opponent with grim determination. _I was looking for my brother, for crying out loud! How did we come into battling against these ugly beasts?!_

Many spiders had already lay dead on the ground, killed by either the dwarves' axes or the elves' swords and arrows. But more still kept coming, they all saw in horror. They crawled down from the mountain, giving more strength to the first attack. The cave defenses were getting weaker. Some of the dwarves were badly wounded; either stabbed by the spiders' claw or got suffocated in its spindly web.

Legolas jumped down from another spider he'd won over. Then a spray of web burst forth and wrapped around his legs. The spider flung its web upwards, throwing Legolas head over heel into a tree. The web stuck to a branch, and Legolas was left hanging there, upside down. He struggled desperately to free himself but his blades had got thrown away, leaving him with nothing useful to hack his way out.

Keldarion saw his brother's plight and definitely saw the spider that was advancing forward to the helpless Legolas. He rushed to get to him before the spider did but got knocked down from behind. He whirled around and saw the deadly claw coming down for his neck. 

But even before he could blink, the spider howled when an arrow hit him in the eye. Then another, and another. Suddenly, the area was raining with hundreds of arrows.  Keldarion turned, and saw the battalion of elves warriors from Mirkwood…and Arwen Undomiel.

She looked magnificently beautiful as she lowered his bow and ran forward towards the fallen prince. Arwen crouched down, giving Keldarion a hand to help him up. "Didn't I tell you this _female_ will save your hide one day?" Smirking, she turned away to block a spider's claw with her sword.

Having no time to feel chagrin, Keldarion turned once more towards the spider that was still crawling for Legolas. His brother was getting livid by now, screaming, "Will somebody please get me down!!!!"

The spider was dead even before it reached the prince. So were the other beasts, fallen by many arrows and axe blows. Keldarion helped the Rivendell twins freed Legolas from the web. The younger Mirkwood prince was cursing and swearing in five different languages. "There were those beasts to destroy, and where was I? Stuck in a tree!! Damn it all to hell!!"

As soon as he got down to his feet, he went to the nearest spider corpse and kicked it. "Serve you right!"

Arwen came near him. "I don't think it can hear you now." Legolas turned and his face lit up. "Arwen!" He crushed her in his arms, kissing her on the cheek. Arwen returned it by kissing his forehead. "Always got yourself in trouble, hmm little one?"

Legolas grimaced. "Just because you're 200 years older than me doesn't mean you are the _big_ sister, Arwen." He smiled gratefully. "You've come with reinforcement, I see."

Arwen was grabbed by her brothers into their loving embrace. "King Thranduil was getting more and more impatient. He insisted to go looking for you, especially when his crown prince also went missing…" she said, glancing at Keldarion. "So I volunteered to make my own search aided by the Mirkwood warriors. And here I am. It was not easy to follow your tracks but we could hear the sound of battle from a league away." 

Keldarion step closer to Arwen. "For this, I'm grateful. I will never forget you saving my life, Arwen. I vowed not to be such a _male chauvinist pig_ again." With that, his head came down and he kissed Arwen full on the lips. Arwen went stiff for a few moments before she relented, wrapping her arms around Keldarion's neck. 

Legolas and the twins turned away, blushing red in the face. "Err…guys? Ease up, will you? Everyone's watching. Guys?" Elladan rasped, embarrassed at the couple's show of affection.

Walking away from the smooching elves, Legolas advanced towards Tarang who was sitting on the ground against a rock. The dwarf was cradling his injured arm. Gimli had emerged from inside the cave; it was now safe for a youngster like him to come out after the battle was over. He was carrying bandages; another dwarf helped carried a pail of water. It's time to treat the wounded.

"You got hurt, _dwarf_?" Legolas asked. Tarang glared back. "You got stuck in the tree, _elf_?"

Legolas grinned. "So, now we're even?"

Tarang glowered. "If you say so." Chuckling, Legolas took off his chain and dropped the stone of Manya into the pail of water, giving instructions to Gimli on how to treat the wounded with it.

That night, the dwarves and the elves climbed up the mountain to the spiders' nest and burned it to the ground…

**************

The elves left for Mirkwood the next day.

The dwarves had lost their cold reserve and all of them stood at the cave entrance, bidding farewell to their newfound ally. "Send my regards to your father, the king," said Gloin. "We are very grateful for your assistance, and we wish we can return it in kind."

Keldarion bowed. "I will be honored to relay the message to him, Master Gloin. We requested one thing, though. No more hunting traps in our woods. We do not know what other innocent creatures that might get caught unaware."

Gloin nodded. "Note taken. You have my word."

"I understand that you had lost a pair of ferrets because of our traps." Gimli came forward, cradling a cloak-covered bundle in his arms. Legolas stiffened. "Yes, Gimli. What about it?"

Gimli held up the bundle to him. Legolas was puzzled, but took it nonetheless. He was surprised to see the beautiful creature inside the cloak. The prince had never seen this kind of animal before in all his life.

"We found it barely alive beside his mother's dead body a week ago. The spiders had killed her, but this little one survived," said Gimli. "This is a very rare creature, the first time I saw it myself. Not many of his kind live now; they are on the edge of extinction. I'm not very good at taking care of pets. I hope you will take care of him for me. "

Keldarion, Arwen and the twins came near to get a better look. "Ai!" They gasped when they saw the creature. "Isn't that…?" Elrohir pointed, his eyes grew wide. Keldarion shook his head at him, signaling him to be quiet. He was quite uneasy with the creature himself, but surely he had not the heart to forbid Legolas from taking it home, especially when his brother was smiling brilliantly with joy.

"Kel, I don't think your father will be very happy about this," Elladan whispered.

Keldarion sighed. "I bet he won't."

*************

Nope. Thranduil was not happy at all. He was happy _at first_ when he saw his sons returned home safely in one piece, without a single scratch on them. But then, he saw the bundle that Legolas was cradling protectively in his arms. A sliver of dread ran down his spine. "I feared to know what's inside the bundle but please, do tell me."

Legolas showed his father the creature. Thranduil blanched. "It's a tiger cub!"

"Yes, I know. That's what they told me. And not just ordinary tiger, but a white tiger! Isn't he beautiful?"

The king stared in disbelief. "Beautiful? Legolas, this creature is…is…Valar! It's a tiger, for heaven's sake!!!"

Legolas frowned. "Why are you so angry?"

"Angry? I'm not angry. I'm terrified!"

"Why would you be terrified of him? He can't harm you. He's so small."

"Legolas, he _will_ grow up!"

"Well, that's good, right?"

"He'll grow bigger! Even bigger than you!" Thranduil threw up his hands in the air when Legolas kept staring at him with the pleading look in his irresistible silver eyes. The king can't stand that look. "Fine! Keep him! Just don't tell me I didn't warn you when he started to have elves for breakfast!!!" 

Grumbling to himself, Thranduil stalked back into the palace. Legolas turned to his brother and his friends. "What does he mean by that?"

 Keldarion, Arwen and the twins were trying hard not to laugh. "You have to wait for at least three years to find out," said Keldarion as he led the group inside. "So, what are you going to call him?"

"Tiger."

"I know it's a tiger but what is his name?"

"That's what I said. I'm going to call him Tiger."

Keldarion and the others burst up laughing then. "Legolas, you are so not creative with names!"

A wind blew softly then, rustling the leaves at their feet. Legolas looked up, and smiled as he heard the message in the wind. He swore he could hear the familiar chirping sounds, so full of happiness and joy. "Good bye, my friends. You'll always be in my heart."

**THE END**

**  
****Yes! Another story completed! I would like to thank every one of you who never tired of giving me your wonderful reviews, constructive suggestions, opinions, etc!! I love you all! I wanted to write all your names here but you are so many! Anyway, you know who you are. You are so awesome! This gives me great reason to write more stories on Legolas in the _manyan_ series. **

**Wait up, guys! I'll be back!!!!! (_sounding just like Arnold Schwarzenegger in The Terminator_).**


End file.
